Make Yourself at Home: 425th Hunger Games
by fanficsdaydreamer
Summary: Our Gamemakers have something special for this year's Quell. How many tributes will fall into the trap? With the Quell, it will seem like the more appealing option, but nothing is simple in the Games. Some things that are expected to aid a tribute will not help. And only one, with not only strength, but wit, will come out alive. So why not make yourself at home? *SYOT CLOSED*
1. Sponsor System

Now that I have all the tributes and mentor submitting is closed, this is really just the sponsor system.

**SPONSOR SYSTEM:** This sponsor system is different, so be prepared.

Coin distribution: (Yes, coins. Not points.)

-EVERY reader who would like to sponsor ANY tribute starts with 300 coins.

-Every 50 coins you use for sponsoring get you 5 more coins. Just because it means a lot to mean that you bother sponsoring at all. :) You will also get 5 coins for every time you review about sponsoring- submitting a number, entering the lottery...

-For each chapter, I will think of a random number between one and ten (there are no fractions and there are no rules about repeating numbers- so I CAN repeat). I will write it down so I won't forget. Preferably PM me your number guess, and I'll PM you back if you got the 25 coins from guessing the number. You can still leave your answer as a review, though, even if you don't have and account. I want everyone to have a chance to guess (and you can still guess for the next few chapters), so I won't post the number until a few chapters later. EVERYONE will get their coins, though. (I hope you could follow that.) Just let me know which chapter you're guessing for and which number is your guess.

-There will also be a lottery every few chapters or so, and the winner will not be drawn until there are at least three different people who have entered. Each lottery ticket is ten coins. (But see two above- you'll get five coins back just for entering.) Your coins will not be taken away until the lottery is drawn. (I will literally write down the usernames or whatever you go by on paper and pick out of a hat or bowl or something.) You will get at least 25 coins, and the number of coins depends on the number of people who entered the lottery and a couple of other things.

-I actually didn't want to do this, but decided I should: if you review, you get 20 coins. Now, this is NOT a scheme to get you to review- don't review if you don't want to!- I just realized that the people who DO take the time to review should get something. I still love you all, even if you just read and don't review! (Reviews to do with sponsoring and not the actual story do not count for this, but they do get you some points [see three above this])

-I WILL keep a log of each person's coins once they first sponsor, guess a number, or enter the lottery- this means that if you are sponsoring without an account, you need to establish a name for yourself. I trust you to be honest- remember that the Games and the entire story will be ruined if I have the same guest using different names and sponsoring the same tribute again and again. That tribute can live an easy life in the arena.

-This all depends on how many people are sponsoring and how many coins people have, so I may randomly give everyone more coins or change the distribution methods to give you more or fewer coins for everything. Also, if necessary, I'll cut back on the coins I give out, but hopefully that won't need to happen. :)

Sponsoring:

-You may sponsor any tribute you want and however many tributes you want. There is no limit. Why would there be? It wouldn't necessarily be the smartest to divide all of your coins between every living tribute, but if that's what you choose to do, so be it.

-It is your choice as to whether you want you money to be pooled with other sponsors' to help provide a more expensive item, or if you would like it to stand alone. I would advise the first option, but it is your choice.

-You can choose the category of what you want to send, but no specific items. That is up to the mentors. (AKA: me. Not the people who submitted the mentors. Sorry. But trust me, I'll know what's best.)

-I have given price ranges for the items for the beginning of the game and the end of the game, and they will just slowly get more expensive in between. Just remember, the most expensive and the cheapest are extremes. (Examples: Food: cheapest- a few crackers; most expensive- a Capitol meal. Weapons: cheapest- a few arrows; most expensive- a small explosive (no guns or extreme bombs)) The sponsor gifts will not necessarily be given immediately. They will be distributed when the tribute needs it most.

-Use your money wisely, don't waste it. Remember that tributes will most likely need things more as the Games go on, so I'd advise you not to use all your money right away.

-Don't underestimate any categories- they all have importance. (Don't underestimate "Other," though if you want to be safe, you can just choose "Any of Above." :) )

Here are the list and sponsor form:

Sponsor Categories/Prices (beginning of games first, end is last):

Food/Drink: 5-300; 50-2000

Weapons: 60-1000; 1000-8500

Medical: 40-1500; 275-10,000

Armor, Etc: 80-1000; 800-10,500

Other: Any Price Range

Any of Above

Sponsor Form (just fill out when making a sponsor donation):

Number of Coins:

Name of Tribute:

Pooled or Stand-Alone:

Sponsor Gift Category:

(If you are not using an account for sponsoring, remember to choose a name for yourself and stick with it!)


	2. Tribute List

Hi! Just wanted to give y'all an update and to say thanks A TON for all the submitted tributes and mentors! Thank you to RockSolid, charlywarlythgtvd, RuexxRoses, dervderp, ShadowDragon654, Asita Shan, Stardust Terrastar, Miss-J'x, redwaves9, d11olive-24, Bookeater, Skye222, D4Cannibal, tennisgirl1234, SazAnn, teampeeta11, ladyyuuki16, AsTheDarknessFalls, LilMissSpike, and Crazyllamapersonlol for submitting tributes and mentors! _**If you submitted a tribute or mentor (even if I wasn't able to use him/her) and I forgot to mention you, PLEASE PM me, because I want to thank everyone who submitted anyone!**_ I would be nowhere without you guys (and gals)!

There were only a couple tributes that I couldn't use because I didn't have enough room. To the people who submitted those tributes: I'm SO, SO sorry! If there's anything I can do to make it up to you, just PM me. I'm willing to try to use your character at some other point in the story, maybe make him/her someone's friend or someone in the Capitol or training center. I can change them to a mentor if you want, so you can let me know about that. If you would rather I don't use your character at all so you can submit him/her to a different SYOT, that's fine. Just let me know if you DO want me to use him/her, even though he/she won't be a tribute.

The mentor list is no longer up because submitting is closed and you'll be meeting the mentors soon anyways!

Here's the complete tribute list!

1M: Sterling Kraulner, 18

1F: Emerald Halle, 17

2M: Mars Flares Wares, 17

2F: Majestic Heavenspree, 16

3M: Devlin Aries, 12

3F: Lilith Grey, 17/Finley Crystal, 18

4M: Nemo Sanderson, 14

4F: Arabeth Noelson, just 12

5M: Jacob Medellin, 17

5F: Tabytha LaDawn Caramahel, 16

6M: Paxton Singrose, 13

6F: Kathryn Jemine, 15

7M: Tasi Merkava, 16

7F: Lee Brennan, 14

8M: Blazer Overgreen, 16

8F: Michelle Johnson, 15

9M: Roketi Mauluga, 18

9F: Anna Majima, 13

10M: Aerknard 'Seig' Seighart, 18

10F: Tinder Aviaa, 12

11M: Aidon Treyfield, 14

11F: Serenity Moon, 18

12M: Dafton Saur, 16

12F: Miri Cortlette, 14

I also want you to know that I created the arena before I even posted any of this, read any guides, or anything, so I was not being biased towards a character I liked (or against a tribute I disliked) while creating the arena.

!rovaf ruoy ni reve eb sddo eht yaM (May the odds be ever in your favor!- backwards!)


	3. Artora

The Hunger Games had been a maze of underground tunnels. One could not rely on cunning alone. One could not depend only on strength. One could not hope to win with just one dominant skill. All were needed. Tunnels collapsed, tributes had no way to know where the others were, and foods were scarce and hard to recognize as poisonous or not. When tributes found each other, there was no running or hiding. Once one site was left, there was no use in trying to find it again, In the tunnels, each tribute was either a hunter or hunted. There was no hiding and letting the others do the dirty work. Ever.

That year, Artora Naviascall won. She had won with nine kills. Four bloodbath, five others. She made an alliance, and they had hunted the others down. Then she hunted them, they hunted each other, and they tried to hunt her. She was the last and only one left.

After the Games, she had one dream: to return to the arena. But that was not possible. It was against the rules. So she aimed for the next best thing: to be Head Gamemaker.

If she couldn't fight from inside the arena, she'd fight from the outside. She could still plat the game.

She applied for the job, even though she was from a District, not the Capitol, and she got it. She was the first tribute to be Head Gamemaker. She was the first female Head Gamemaker. And she was going to prove herself to be the best Head Gamemaker that the Hunger Games of Panem had ever seen.

**A/N: This was just a little introduction for you guys. May the odds be ever in your favor! (That's a general "your," even though the odds will only choose one ultimately...um...so...good luck anyway! …?... I'm going to just stop now...)**


	4. Quarter Quell

President Caynor Silvan POV

I walk up the silver steps onto the platinum platform and step up to the podium. A young boy comes up to me with a file box in his trembling hands, and I pick up the envelope marked "425th Annual Hunger Games: 17th Quarter Quell." The boy scurries away as soon as he can. I pull the microphone towards me, clear my throat, and begin.

"Greetings, citizens of Panem!" The Capitol residents cheer. "This is your president, President Caynor Silvan. As you all know, this year's Hunger Games will be the 17th Quarter Quell." Another blast of applause. "Now, there's no reason for dilly-dally. Let's see what this year's spin is!" I open the envelope delicately with my long, silver-painted fingernails. As my eyes scan the sheet, I realize that nothing could've prepared me for what I read. It is not the spin that will be put on the Games this year that causes my shocked moment of hesitation. It's the reasoning behind it.

My ancestor was President Paylor, and a few generations down, we had a corrupt president who brought back the Hunger Games. None of the Districts wanted it, and back then, neither had most of the Capitol citizens. In all honesty, though, everyone in Panem just wondered why it had taken so long for them to be brought back. They all knew it was coming.

The schools ceased to teach about the second rebellion, and it was "forgotten." Everyone knew about it, but it wasn't a common conversational topic, and is not often spoken of today.

Officially, the Quarter Quells are still supposed to be from the president at the time of the 1st Annual Hunger Games, though everyone knows that they are often changed and often hinted to the second rebellion. Still, Katniss' rebellion was never outrightly mentioned on a Quarter Quell card.

Until now.

And it worries me.

"The Districts rebelled twice," I say, loud and clear. "Twice, the Districts tried to break off from the government and split Panem in two. As a reminder of both these things, there will be two Quarter Quell twists this year."

I can feel the stillness in the air as all of Panem holds its breath.

"Firstly, the tributes will be sent into the arena deaf. They will be unable to hear any external noises." I hear murmurs and whispers everywhere. "Second, all tributes' families and guardians will make up a third Gamemaker level."

Though written vaguely, it is clear to all what the families' jobs will be. They will be the terror-releasers. They will send out acid, fire, mutts and any other horrors out into the arena. They will be forced to press the buttons that will help kill children, possibly even their own. But if they refuse, the Gamemakers can and will kill off their tribute child immediately.

I look up into the camera gravely, waiting for the anthem to begin playing, signaling the end of filming. As I leave, I know that these are the cruelest Quell rules that could've been created.

**A/N: Well, now you know what the Quell is. Uh...good luck? Every tribute will need it! My plan for the future chapters is as follows: I want to finish writing all of the reapings before I begin posting them, so I have a good head start. It will be easier for me to have a bunch done in advance. I've done a bit more than half! Mentor submissions are still being accepted! You can see Chapter 4 for the form and information, and Chapter 2 for the open spots (max. 2 per district).**

**May the odds be even in your favor! I can't wait! :)**


	5. Love, Hate, and Volunteering

District 1 Reaping: Love, Hate, and Volunteering

**A/N: I know, I know. Sorry it took so long to update, but I wanted to write all of the reapings before posting any so I could have a good head start. I know that it seems like I've been ignoring this SYOT, but I've been working my butt off behind the scenes! I only got through ten of the reapings so far and I have five typed up, but I decided to post anyway. I'm in the middle of finals, though, so don't expect an update so soon. Sorry again about the delay! And sorry if some parts seem too rushed…**

Sterling Kraulner POV

I do ninety four chin-ups before I hear a twig snap behind me. I spin around and see Emerald standing there.

"Here for some last minute training?" she asks me.

"What else?" I shoot back. "You, too?"

"Yeah." She throws me a knife, and I catch it. The battle begins immediately. "So," she says while slashing at me. "You're finally volunteering."

"Yeah." I'm breathing heavily since I'm fighting as I'm talking. I have to speak between breaths. "I'm eighteen. It's my last year."

"Oh, well it'll be fun killing you."

I normally would pause, but one of the first things I'd learned in training is to get distracted by nothing. I still have to perfect this when it comes to blood and girls, but hey, I'm the best there is anyway. I'm not only the strongest, but I'm the best looking as well.

We finish the battle in silence, and it ends up being a tie- my knife at her throat, hers by my chest.

"Why in the world are you volunteering?" I ask. "Why not wait until next year?"

"Because I'm ready," she says. "What's the point in waiting?"

_Because I don't want you to die_. I want to kiss her so she'll understand, but she'll probably just slice off my arm. I'm able to get any girl in the district. Except her. That's not why I want her, though. I've liked her ever since we met. I like her fire, her attitude, the way she can be charming, yet lethal. Why can't she just wait until next year?

Yes, I want to win. My father, Blaze Kraulner, Hunger Games victor, wants me to win. I want to win for my sister, Silver, who is constantly training so she can volunteer in four years, when she's eighteen. My mother doesn't care if I win or not, though she probably would enjoy the money if I do win. She's always out buying whatever she can with my father's victory money.

But I don't want Emerald to die. That's the last thing I'd ever wish for. I wouldn't be able to handle seeing her dead, bright green eyes staring blankly into space, long, straight blonde hair spread around her face, cold, unmoving...

But she probably thinks I can't wait to kill her.

Emerald Halle POV

Sterling is a player. I was glad when he finally stopped trying to win me over. Yes, the attention had been nice, considering my parents are always absorbed with my three younger siblings, but I know that he doesn't actually care about me.

That's partly why I'm choosing to volunteer. Maybe if I win, my family will stop ignoring me. Honestly, I don't want Sterling to die, but if that's what it takes to win, so be it. I try not to think about it, though. Every time I do, I feel something inside me snap. I don't like it, and I don't want to think about it.

Sterling and I head over to the square for the reaping. I adjust my simple green dress and notice that Sterling is wearing dark pants and an open black vest, probably with the intent of letting the world see his muscles. Show off. Most girls would pass out if they saw him, but it just annoys me. We're still kind of friends, but...it's complicated.

I think he's mad at me for volunteering, but he won't say why. He just has an angry expression on his face.

When we reach the square, I make sure to avoid my siblings, though Sterling specifically goes to talk to his sister.

Alad Mernide, our escort, waddles up to the stage, and, after a quick introduction, we begin the program.

First, the history of Panem and the Hunger Games. My god, I hate that video. Would it kill them to give us some variation?

Next, they show a ten minute recap of last year's Games. This part is never successful, because they're trying to compress several weeks of time into ten minutes. It's like trying to fit an elephant into a brown paper bag. Anyway, as interesting as the Gamemakers tried to make it, the last year's Games were just boring and unoriginal. Yes, watching the killing and fights was nice, but there was nothing interesting, nothing different. No betrayals, no meaningful alliances, no tributes breaking down and being pathetic when someone he or she cares about dies. I hope this year is better.

Last before the official reaping, they show the President announcing the Quarter Quell. I wonder how Macken Arfelder, our Games announcer and host, is going to tell us anything if we're all deaf. Does that mean that there won't be a feast? And will my family ultimately be the ones to kill me? Honestly, they probably don't care.

Finally, the reaping.

"Hello, hello, hello, hello! Who will be reaped? I don't know!" Ugh. Alad likes to rhyme, and no one likes Alad. He'll probably just rhyme himself to death one day. I can't wait until then!

"All of you know that in District One **/ **we do men first, so let's have some fun!" He reaches into the polished glass bowl. "Now into the bowl I'm putting my hand, names running through my fingers like grains of sand!" I groan. He needs to narrate each and every move he makes!

"Let's open up the paper and read what's here. 'Dadi Marxer,' but is there a volunteer?"

"I, Sterling Kraulner, volunteer!" Could he sound any fuller of himself? He manages to show his haughtiness so fully in just four words. I can't wait to punch his guts out. Stupid blonde hair and tan skin. And icy blue eyes. He makes me sick. Well, at least that's what I'm constantly telling myself.

"Females, ladies, all the girls, let's see which girl will take a whirl!" I prepare myself, making sure that my dress is straight and having my hand ready to shoot up. Sterling catches my eye and he just barely shakes his head. His eyes are pleading. I ignore him.

"We'll see once I pick a slip, which lucky girl will take the trip!" _Come on_... "I'll read the name, loud and clear. 'Lydsa Nigel'- but do we have a volunteer?"

"I, Emerald Halle, volunteer!" Finally! I walk up to the platform, smiling like an idiot, and stand next to Sterling. He doesn't look at me, and I try to forget about him. I flash a smile to the audience.

Sterling Kraulner POV

I can't believe it. Even though I had known that Emerald would volunteer, I had been hoping that she wouldn't. That she would change her mind and wait until next year.

I don't want to look at her. I want to forget about her. I can't just un-volunteer and I have to win for my sister. Our parents kinda suck at being parents, and we're the only family the other has got.

I find Silver in the fourteen-year-old section and give her an encouraging smile. I'll win this. If not for myself, for her. And I'll have fun doing it, killing to win. It _is_ called a Game, isn't it?

As I'm whisked away, I try not to think of Emerald, try to think of my sister, and try to sort out my feelings.

**A/N: After each chapter I am going to try to put** **a short commentary from Macken Arfelder (the Hunger Games announcer/host) and Pseudo Pallastrike (the interviewer))**

Macken: So, Pseudo. I think we are going to have some tough District One Careers this year.  
Pseudo: When do we not?  
Macken: Touché. It will be very interesting if they are both in the Career pack, though.  
Pseudo: I definitely agree, Macken. They seem to hate each other already, so I'm sure it will be an interesting alliance! And interesting alliances mean interesting Games!  
Macken: Next up, District Two!

**A/N: I know that the commentary here was stupid, but it'll be better other times :) )**


	6. Careers Volunteer

**A/N: This chapter is a bit on the short side…And I have no idea what the heck happened to it. I don't know. I just don't know what was going on in my brain. Well, here goes nothing.**

District 2 Reaping: Careers Volunteer

Mars Flares Wares POV

I stand in front of my father and mother, Grunt and Undine, with my younger sister, Sapphire. Every reaping day it is tradition that we get evaluated, inspected, so we don't look like idiots with one sock down, one up.

Okay, fine. I lied. It's not tradition, my parents just decided to do it this year, most likely because I'm volunteering.

"The shirt shows his muscle," my dad says gruffly. "The shirt" is short-sleeved and tight.

"Yes, that'll show the others not to mess with him." Yes. I'm sure it will, Mom.

They continue rattling off what I'm wearing with their pointless commenting. Brown pants: interesting, but okay. Shoes: whatever. Ugh. My father keeps grunting, which fits his name, and my mother is fussing like an idiot. She fidgets with my hair while my sister, ignored, rolls her eyes next to me.

"Mom," I growl. "Get off me before I rip your arm off."

As soon as she heard that, she started to cry. Not just cry, but cry from happiness. _Freaking happiness._

"We've done such a good job on him!" she sniffs. "Our son will be known as the most vicious Career and the victor of the 425th Annual Hunger Games!" I know that tomorrow she'll regret acting so...idiotically.

My parents are my trainers, so she's usually much harsher. My dad is a bit more of my trainer than my mother, but she is very strict. Now that I'm volunteering, at seventeen, she's fawning over me like some pathetic mother.

"Mars!" my dad barks. "Remember, you're a Career and, more importantly, you're a Wares!" Wares, pronounced "Wars." That pretty much sums us up. We are fighters.

I look at the dragon-shaped scar on my right triceps, from my father. All Wares have one, and it sure does a good job of scaring people.

"And make sure they see your scar," he commands.

And with that, we leave to the reaping.

Majestic Heavenspree POV

As I walk to the reaping with my friends, we notice a dog that's caught in barbed wire. It's bleeding and whimpering.

"Hey, look! The barbed wire caught the dog's head, and soon enough, the dog will be dead!" I laugh. We keep laughing on the way to the center of the district.

I go with my friends to wait in the sixteen year old section. I wave at my older sister, Rose, and find my younger sister, Johanna, with her friends.

I'm very excited because I'm finally volunteering. I don't care that I could train for another two years before I volunteer- I want to get into the arena and kill. And no matter what, I'm going to win. I'll be famous and I'll be as rich as the President! Actually, I might be richer.

Once the usual routine is over with, our escort Dorlan Bandfire steps up to begin the reaping. I hate him. He's boring and he has no sense of humor. I can't even laugh at his ridiculous Capitol outfit because he just wears a dark-colored suit with streaks of the same dark color in his dark, mud-colored hair. This year he's chosen a dark, forest green. I sure hope the arena isn't a forest this year. Again.

"Hello, District Two. I am Dorlan Bandfire." Yeah. Real fiery. Gosh, I hate him. "I am here to reap two children, one female, one male, to compete in Panem's Annual Hunger Games." Ugh. Stop droning. "And to escort them to the Capitol." Just shut up. "For the boys, Dale Mennan. Any Volunteers?"

"I, Mars Flares Wares, volunteer!" I watch as a muscular, brown-haired, black-eyed boy walks onto the platform. I've seen him in the training field, but now I look him over from head to toe. He will be my ally, a fellow Career, but I need to figure out how I'll kill him when the time comes.

"As for the females…" This is me. I comb my fingers through my long, blonde hair, wondering why they even bother with the reaping balls in the Career districts. There are always volunteers. "Emilla Vincent."

"I, Majestic Heavenspree, volunteer!" I call out.

"And here are our two tributes," he says, walking off the stage before I even reach it.

Mars and I left to run after him, on our way to the Justice Building.

Pseudo: Well, Macken. Seem like District Twos.

Macken: Yup. Let's hope that these two give us a good show- I'm sure they'll make it bloody as ever.

Pseudo: Ready for District Three?

Macken: Ready as I'll ever be.

**A/N: Sorry for the pathetic-ness of the Pseudo/Macken thing. I didn't have anything for them to say here, but I want to be consistent with that whole thing, so I did one anyone. Sometimes it'll be important-ish, sometimes it'll just be a waste of time…sorry… Can't wait for District Three!**


	7. Rules of Reaping

District 3: Rules of Reaping

**A/N: Well, here's District Three. Reviews are appreciated! (But don't worry- I'll never say that I'll only update if I get enough reviews.) Any flames will just make me the girl on fire!**

Lilith Grey POV

I am going to volunteer. My parents have wanted me to volunteer since I was fourteen, but I wanted to wait until I was eighteen. But now that's going down the drain. I am now seventeen, but I have to volunteer. Why? Because I can't risk being reaped next year and having no volunteers. If I were to get reaped, my child, who will be under a year old…I don't want to think about it.

My parents and my boyfriend, Ghastly, don't know, and I don't want them to know yet. If I were to get reaped next year, my parents or boyfriend would have to take my child in, and it would no doubt be done grudgingly. And if I didn't return…he or she would probably be sent to an orphanage. I can't do that. So I'll volunteer this year and hope to get out. For my child.

I wait at my door for Ghastly to come pick me up to go to the reaping. We've been dating for a year, but we've known each other since we were twelve. He doesn't know about the baby and he doesn't know that I'm going to volunteer.

"Hey, Lil," he says when he comes up to me. I smile, and he kisses me. "Come on, let's go," he says.

I want to tell him, but I can't bring myself to do it.

We reach the square and he strokes my blonde hair reassuringly before walking over to the boys' side. He stands across from me an encouraging smile. I smile back weakly.

And then I wait.

Devlin Aries POV

I sit on the floor of the old man's shed, reading a book by the light coming in from a small window. When I finish the chapter, I place the book back into the wooden box I once made, along with a few other books I've found or the old man has given me.

I walk outside and look around me. It looks like everyone is heading off to the reaping. I'll leave in a few minutes, but I want to read more of my book. I like to read as much as I can in the day because once it's dark outside, I have no light. Ever since my parents died in a fire, I've refused to go near a fire, and the idea of bringing a lit candle into a small shed with many flammable things terrifies me.

The fire was two years ago. Now it's my first reaping and my mother isn't here to reassure me that I won't be reaped. The only person who even knows I exist, aside from the government, is the old man who "doesn't know" that there's a twelve year old boy living in his shed. He also "accidentally" leaves food in the shed. I know that I can never repay him, never fully show my appreciation. I could never be thankful enough.

When I leave, I see him watching me from his back window, and he gives me a warm smile and waves. He seems concerned, though. I wave back and begin running to the square.

I'm the last one there, and I get a disapproving look from the woman who is making sure that all the children are there. Once I'm in, I go stand with the other twelve year old boys. I don't know any of them.

As Fayona Fillador steps up to the microphone, I ignore her hairstyle that resembles a fruit basket. I only think one thing: Please not me.

Finley Crystal POV

My last year in the reaping and I decided to volunteer. Why? To prove myself. To make my family stop pitying me. To be something.

Every year, our district has three reapings. Before the girls' reaping and the boys' reaping, there's always the reaping ball reaping. Yes, our escort is insane. She does a reaping every year to decide if she should reap the girl or boy first.

As if that isn't strange enough, our eccentric escort has a little Capitol girl narrate her every move. And apparently she's dressed as a fruit basket this year…very colorful skin, hair, and clothing, all with some fruity theme.

"Fayona is now reaping the reaping. Fayona will now read the slip of paper. This year, we will first reap the…"

"Girls!" says Fayona cheerfully, plastering on a huge smile.

I tune out the commentary, and when I hear Fayona call out "Kariya Hapvent," I yell out "I volunteer!"

But someone else called the same thing. I search for the owner of the voice and see that it's a tall, blonde girl, a year younger than me. She stares me down with her icy blue eyes, and I want to just cower away, pretend I didn't volunteer. But I know that if I'm trying to prove myself that would be a pretty suckish attempt, so I try to glare back at her as harshly as I can.

"Two volunteers?" says Fayona. "Which one of you is willing to give it up?"

I notice that the look in the girl's eyes is almost pleading, but what do I care about her problems? She can volunteer next year; this is my last opportunity. I have to show my family that even though I'm different from them, I am still worth something.

"Maybe we can have an exception and we'll have _two_ female District Three tributes!"

She turns away from the audience and the cameras. She turns back a moment later and says "The President gave her consent!"

There is silence. No one knows what to make of the situation. I try to forget about it as I walk up to the stage. I see the other girl do the same.

"And what are your names?"

"Finley Crystal," I say clearly. I glance down at myself to make sure my dress isn't crooked, and I notice that part of the scar that runs from my hip to my knee is showing past the hem of my blue and yellow dress.

"Lilith Grey," announces the other girl.

"Well, let's move on to the boys now."

Some boy named Devlin Aries is reaped. He pauses before he joins us on the platform, as if waiting for someone to volunteer. No one does.

I realize that he is twelve, and probably scared to death. But he doesn't show it. He looks very serious, but his clothes are torn and dirty. Where does he live?

I hear Fayona announcing that we are the District Three tributes of the 425th Annual Hunger Games, I smile, and I walk away.

At least two of the three of us will soon be dead.

...

Pseudo: Well, that was unexpected...

Macken: Ya hear that, folks? Three tributes for District Three! And our tributes had better watch their backs- with one extra opponent, they have one more person wishing for them to die.

Pseudo: I wonder...

Macken: Yes, Pseudo?

Pseudo: Well, in the Career districts, so many people want to volunteer, but only two are allowed. Never more than one female or more that one male... So why allow this district to have an extra tribute?

Macken: Hmmm... I guess we'll see. * At this point he's muttering to himself * Or maybe not... I mean, the Capitol is good at keeping secrets when it wants to... You know what? Who cares what the Capitol wants to do?

Pseudo: Well! See you after District Four's reaping!

Macken: Good bye and good luck!


	8. Normal Lives

District Four: Normal Lives

**A/N:****Okay, these seem to be getting shorter and shorter, but I promise they get longer! It really just depends which characters I have and what I could work with during the reaping. Some characters are amazing, I just can't do a lot with them reaping morning. Whatever...**

Arabeth Noelson POV

"So, what do you want for breakfast?" I ask my eight year old brother, Zemel, as we walk downstairs. We usually only have two choices, and I know which one he prefers, but I ask anyway, since it's a trick question.

"Nice try, Arabeth," he says. "It's Reaping Day."

Obviously my trick question wasn't actually all that tricky. Every year on Reaping Day we have a special breakfast. This was a tradition even before either of us was able to be reaped. This is my first year.

My father is already out working, and my mother is in the kitchen frying eggs and strips of meat. She's making muffins, as well. It's a breakfast for the President!

As soon as it's ready, we all sit down to eat.

"Make sure to save some for your father," my mother says.

We finish eating and walk together to the reaping. I'm not too worried about getting reaped because I'm only in the reaping bowl once and there are so many people who have been training to be Careers who would volunteer.

Every time I pass by someone, I wave and smile.

Once I'm with the other twelve-year-olds, I start making conversation. I keep talking with the other girls until I hear our escort, Kinnerad Aben, clear his throat.

He's pretty average, for a Capitol citizen, at least, and I'm glad for that. I've heard about some of the wackos that some of the other districts have as escorts.

We watch the videos shown every year, and I continue smiling at everyone. Then Kinnerad greets us and reaches a hand into the girls' reaping ball. I notice he has swirly gold patterns all over his arm.

"And this year's female tribute is…" he opens the slip of paper. "Arabeth Noelson!"

I see heads turn and feel everyone's eyes on me. Me. I was reaped. I'm the one who's being sacrificed. I'm the payment to the government. I'm going to be a toy in their Games.

I have only one positive thought as I walk slowly up to the stage. _At least I brushed my hair._

Nemo Sanderson POV

As Angel, Diver, and I walk to the reaping, I suddenly hear a _whack!_ and hear Angel cry "ow!"

"Good luck in the games!" Diver laughs.

"Why did that have to become a tradition?" Angel groans.

A few years ago, Diver and I were playing Frisbee on the beach. We accidentally threw the Frisbee at Angel's head, and that's how she had become our friend. Since then, we had made it tradition to hit her in the head with a Frisbee for good luck in the reaping. This is only our third year, though.

At least if I get reaped this year I'll have a _concussion!_" Angel says.

We arrive at the square and keep whispering to each other throughout all the introductory stuff.

A small girl with brown hair and golden highlights gets reaped, but now Angel is safe. Next up, the boys.

_Anyone but me or Diver, anyone but me or Diver._

"Nemo Sanderson!" Of course it's me. Well, now it's time to begin plotting the death of the little girl I'll share the stage with in a few moments.

Standing on the platform, I suddenly feel very self-conscious. I'm not the sort of person who likes attention, and being a tribute for the Hunger Games...well, that sort of attention will make anyone uncomfortable, so you can imagine what it's like for me.

I think of what I'll be leaving behind. Angel, Diver, my parents and my older brother. School, vacation. Just everyday life.

I work with boats here in District Four, so I build and fix a lot of things.

But that's all I have going for me.

**A/N: I know, not my best. Wow, I seem to be saying that a lot nowadays... I wrote all of these chapters several weeks ago, anyway... Please just forgive me!**

Pseudo: Well, no Careers from District Four this year!

Macken: We'll see how long these two last...

Pseudo: Yes...A twelve-year-old and a beach boy... Well, the best of luck to all! District Five, it's showtime!


	9. Grandmas and Sisters

District Five: Grandmas and Sisters

Tabytha LaDawn Caramahel POV

I live with my eccentric grandmother, Grandma Luna. My hair is long and a vivid shade of red. I have a scar from my shoulder down my spine. Both my parents are dead. I love to sing, dance, read, and write. Not that anyone knows that I love those things.

But more than anything, I love life. What's not to love?

I skip downstairs and my grandmother shoves a bowl of cereal and two books into my hands. "Review while you eat," she says.

"'Course, Grandma," I say. I sit down and flip through the pages of the plant and animal logs. Grandma Luna taught me everything that can be found in the books, but she has me review every Reaping Day morning.

Grandma Luna leaves and comes back with a small bucket. She reaches into it and begins throwing handfuls of sparkly confetti into the air and all around the room.

"Happy Reaping Day!" She exclaims. I smile. Maybe this is something that she hasn't done before, something new, but it's the same old Grandma Luna.

I try to ignore the sparkly confetti floating around in the milk as I finish my cereal. It's hard to miss, though, so I try just looking away.

I look over the books' data a few more times, kiss my grandmother on the cheek, and head off to the reaping.

Jacob Medellin POV

I hate the government. They killed my mother. She had spoken up against the government's laws and soon enough she had a strange, mysterious disease or virus. She died when I was fifteen, two years ago.

My sister, five years old at the time, went missing shortly afterwards. We found her a month later, but she couldn't remember anything. Anything at all. I've been working on that, though.

My father works all day at the power plants to give us as best a life as he can. Nevertheless, I still have to sign up for tesserae. A lot. We may only be a family of three, but we need the food so my father can regain his energy from working all day. We also need it to feed Anna, who must have been starved that month she was missing and won't gain any weight. She's too thin.

Not only did the Capitol destroy my family, but they destroy twenty four families every year, killing twenty three children in their Hunger "Games." Yeah, they're _really _fun games. Even the victor is usually changed for the worse. Even if he or she isn't, his or her family still spends the few weeks of the Games worrying and falling apart.

Under any other circumstances, I would be thrilled that it's my second to last year in the reaping. But I'm not. Once I'm out I can't sign up for any more tesserae. I can't get a job either because I need to take care of my sister.

I run a comb quickly through my ginger hair and find my sister. I knock on her door and walk in.

"Hey. Good morning," I say, trying to sound somewhat cheerful. She looks up. "What's your name?" I ask. I often do memory checks on her.

"Anna Medellin."

"Age?"

"Seven."

"What's my name?"

"Jacob Medellin."

"And I am your…"

"Brother."

"Which district do we live in?"

She hesitates. "District Five."

I go on to ask more questions, some harder than others, but she does well. She's getting better.

"I'm going to go to the square in town, okay An?"

"Okay."

"But I'll come back. I promise." I kiss her head and leave.

To the reaping.

Tabytha LaDawn Caramahel POV

Walking outside, I turn on my more mysterious side. I act very differently in my house from when I am…well, everywhere else.

Suddenly someone pokes my sides, making me jump.

"Hey, Tabby," my friend, Blaise Fury, says cheerfully.

"Hello, _Blaise_," I say, glaring at him. He just laughs.

"Oh, come on. It's Reaping Day, you don't have to fool around like every other time," Tiffany, the sensible one of the three of us says. Blaise just nods, giving her a _yeah, right_ expression. "At least don't fight with each other!"

"What fighting? There was no fighting. Did you see any fighting, Tabs?" says Blaise with an over-exaggerated air of innocence.

"Oh, shut up," I mutter.

"Come on, Tabby. We know you have a fun side."

"Oh, look, we're in the square! Now I'll ditch you and go sit with the other sixteen-year-old girls." I know it sounds like we hate each other, but Blaise and I are really good friends. And, believe it or not, we don't always argue.

I crack a smile. "Good luck," I say enthusiastically to him as we separate.

"What happened to no arguing? I have no idea," Tif mutters under her breath.

I snicker as Ress Geyton, our escort, smiles and waves enthusiastically.

"Hello, District Five!" I'm pretty sure that her hot pink and turquoise leopard-patterned pants are cutting off her circulation. And I think that her fluffy, bright yellow hair and skin and orange lipstick make her look like a canary. So she's a canary and a leopard. Huh.

We watch a few videos and I'm ready to fall asleep, but eventually the torture is over.

"Wasn't that fun? _So _entertaining! But not as much fun as the Hunger Games! So now it is finally time to choose one boy and one girl to play and have a good time in the Games!" Great job with the sugar-coating, Ress. I wish I could puke all over her colorful, multi-animal self.

Well, here we go.

Jacob Medellin POV

I run my fingers through my hair and wonder why Capitol people are so bubbly. I'm not in the mood to complain, though. I just want to get through the reaping so I can get back to Anna.

Anna.

What will happen in five years, when she's old enough to be reaped? Will her memory have returned completely? Would it be back for good? I doubt it. Maybe they'll let her off the hook. That's even less likely. Whatever happens I'll do everything I can to protect her from being sent into the death arena.

But she's only seven. A lot can happen in five years, and I hope it will.

Ress Geyton sure thinks that the Games are fun.

Finally it's time for the actual reaping, and then I can go back to Anna, like I promised. Like I promise every year.

"And the girl is…Tabytha LaDawn Caramahel!" The girl that was reaped has very red hair and a lot of freckles. She looks numb as she walks up the stage, but pulls herself together.

"Your name is quite a mouthful, isn't it?" Ress asks. The girl just shrugs. Her long- and I mean _long_- hair covers her right eye.

Ress clears her throat. "Well, now. Time for the boys! And this Games' male player is…Jacob Medellin!"

Of the thousands of children in our district, I'm chosen.

I walk to the platform slowly, but don't step onto it.

"Somebody volunteer. Please," I try to call. It comes out as nothing more than a whisper. My voice rises as I continue to speak. "Someone volunteer! Please! I have to take care of my sister! Don't any of you have a heart?" I notice all of the children looking down and two peacekeepers closing in. I am half screaming, half crying. As the peacekeepers pull me to the Justice Building, I realize something.

Anna and my father will be coming with me to the Capitol.

Pseudo: Well, quite a pair we have here! A girl who stays silent and a boy who is anything but!

Macken: Poor kid. Must really care about his sister. Too bad it won't make a difference in the Games...

Pseudo: Well, I'm looking forward to learning more about and seeing more of both of them!

**A/N: So? How'd I do? Remember that you can still submit mentors! (Look in earlier chapters for info about that.) I don't NEED them (since I can create my own), but if you want to submit one, feel free to do so! And remember: I love my readers! And reviews! (But I'll update no matter what.)**


	10. Support

District 6 Reaping: Support

Kathryn Jemine POV

I hate Reaping Day and I love it. I hate worrying that I will get reaped and I hate seeing kids being shipped off for slaughter. It's awful. I love Reaping Day because it's a day off from work. One of the only ones there is.

My mother died of starvation and my father is crippled. I'm only fifteen, but I need to work nearly twenty two hours a day to feed my father and eight-year-old brother. The Hunger Games are a relief from that, as long as I'm not picked from the glass bowl of death. I hate seeing the tributes die, though. It's just cruel and sick. And we're forced to watch it.

If I were to get reaped, my family would starve, and I can't let that happen. I would _have_ to return.

This Reaping Day, today, it's raining. I curl up on the couch and read while listening to the soft pitter-patter of the raindrops on the small window. It's still early, so my family isn't up yet.

Sooner than I'd like, I'm giving my brother and father breakfast and they're waving goodbye as I begin to walk through the pouring rain to the square. I had put on a beige dress with a brown strap as a belt- a plain outfit since I can't afford to buy a nice dress for the reaping. I had also done my hair nicely, but now it's soaked and ruined from the rain, as is my dress. I shiver and reach the area in the center of our district where everyone is gathered. I notice that there is a temporary roof setup over the platform to protect our escort from the rain.

Harbon Gladewater is our escort, and I like him. He has some Capitol alterations, but they're not ridiculous. And as crazy as his outfits may be, they're neither hideous nor ridiculous. His eyes are a bright green with silver and black streaks and flecks, and his hair is dyed silver and black with a green stripe on either side. Normal skin and not much make-up, thank goodness. He's wearing a metallic silver suit with a shiny black tie. Yup. It could be way worse.

"District Six! Nice seeing you again!" A few people murmur "hi," but most, like me, just wait solemnly.

Paxton Singrose POV

I know that I live in District Six- not a classic Career district- but I train. I don't plan on volunteering, but I train just in case. I'm only sixteen, though, so I may decide to volunteer when I'm older so all my work won't go to waste.

My parents work and my brother, Brett, goes to school, and none of them know that I train. My friend Colton knows, though, and comes with me sometimes. He usually just watches and laughs at me.

We don't actually have any training center or equipment here in Six, so I have to find or make my own things.

I can't do any training this morning before the reaping because it's pouring rain.

Once I'm standing in the sixteen-year-old section, I wait. And whenever I can catch a girl's eye I wink, but after a minute or two my eye begins to hurt.

I ignore the videos that the Capitol shows and try to brush my wet, sand-colored hair out of my eyes.

Harbon Gladewater grabs the microphone and a slip from the girls' reaping ball.

"For this district's female tribute in the 425th Annual Hunger Games we will have… Kathryn Jemine," he says gravely.

A girl with dirty blonde hair goes slowly to stand next to Harbon, wearing the most broken expression I've ever seen.

"This year's male tribute is…Paxton Singrose."

Me? Yes! All that training may have finally paid off.

I walk up next to the girl, Kathryn, and wink at her. She scoffs at me and promptly gets all depressed again. I decide to ignore her and turn my attention to the audience and cameras. I flex my muscles and pump my fist in the air.

I'm going to win this thing.

Macken: Do you think that the Sixes will get anywhere this year?

Pseudo: Well, it definitely looks like we have a fighter- the male one.

Macken: Yes, he seemed quite confident.

Pseudo: I couldn't figure out much about the girl, though… But I'm definitely not counting her out quite yet.

Macken: Yes, we'll see how it all goes. Next up, District Seven!

**A/N: Tell me how I did! :) **


	11. Thanks and Disclaimer

**A/N: I am so sorry! The past few times I've posted I've always forgotten to say this and I always felt like I was forgetting something, but I could never think of what it could be. But I remembered! To all my reviewers: Thank you SOOOOOOOO much for reviewing- when I get one review, it makes my day! So thanks a ton! Oh, and while I'm here I might as well do a disclaimer: I do not own the Hunger Games idea- those rights go to Suzanne Collins. I didn't even create most of these tributes, really. I've just been given the right to use them in my story by their creators. Anyway, I'm working on typing up the D7 reaping! I'll post it soon. Thanks again! :)**


	12. Leaving Home

District Seven: Leaving Home

**A/N: I'm sooooo sorry for taking so long to update! I can't give one reason for the delay because I've had something different every day- but I've been busy. It's not really edited well, so sorry about that too… Fingers crossed that no one hunts me!**

Tasi Merkava POV

Hauling bundles of logs and large pieces of wood with Haloti to our house, I breathe in the fresh forest air. I try to forget that today is Reaping Day.

"Don't worry, Tasi," Haloti says after noticing my expression. "After this year there are only two more reapings, and then you're out." Haloti Merkava is my father. Not biological, not even adopted. When I was eight, three years after I was abandoned by my "real" father, he took me in. Though it's not official, he's the best father I could wish for.

I nod and keep walking.

Suddenly, as we near the house, I hear a bark and see Hope my German shepherd running towards me. When she reaches me she jumps up and keeps barking happily. I drop the bundles of lumber and scratch her behind the ears.

"Hey, girl!" I say, smiling. I pick up a stick from the ground and throw it. She runs after it immediately, and I finish bringing the wood to the house, putting it in a huge, metal, basket-like bin where we keep the lumber until we sell it.

Soon enough Hope is back with the stick in her mouth, and we go inside the house. I found Hope when I was seven years old and on my own. She was just a puppy, and next year I will have had her for a decade.

I sigh and sit at the table with Haloti for breakfast- oatmeal. We eat in silence because we are both the quiet type, though often silence can communicate more than words.

"You'll be fine, son. Don't you worry," Haloti says reassuringly.

"Thanks, Dad."

He smiles solemnly and pulls me into a hug.

"I'll be back," I say. I pat Hope's head. "Bye."

Lee Brennan POV

I watch the birdfeeder in our small backyard through my back window and try to figure out what type of bird each on there is. I only name a few before a squirrel comes along and scares them all away. The squirrel is cute, though, and I decide to go outside for a bit instead of watching from the window.

I sit down in the grass and pick up a few ants with a leaf, examining them.

"Hey, Lee," says my older brother Lannen. "Mom and Derek said we should start off to the reaping." Derek is our stepdad.

"Okay, let me just brush my hair, I'll be right back!" I call as I run back to the house.

"So, sis," says Lannen a few minutes later once we're walking on a narrow road to the reaping. "You're fourteen. Your third reaping."

"Are you trying to make me so nervous I explode?"

"Don't worry, you'll be fine." I give him a skeptical look. "I'm serious! District Seven is big. Just stop worrying!"

"What about you?" I tease. "It's your fifth reaping."

"I've realized that no amount of worrying will change fate. So why bother? Just because I worry, doesn't mean I won't get reaped. It's not worth the stress, so I just don't."

"It's not that simple."

"True, but I've been practicing for the past four years."

"Whatever you say." I know he's not lying, but I'm jealous because I can't help but worry. How come he gets to relax? I'm glad at the same time, though. I don't want him to worry. I'll just worry for both of us.

It feels like only a moment passes when I find myself standing with the other fourteen-year-old girls, all of us holding our breath as Pixa Bell our escort reaches into the boys' reaping ball.

Pixa never lets you forget her name; she always wears knee-length, bell-shaped skirts. Her hair is always in a huge mass of curls, dyed the same color as her dress and skin. She's always some pastel color- this year is yellow. And, of course, she's always covered in sparkles.

As she pulls her hand out of the reaping ball, I pray that the slip of paper doesn't have Lannen's name on it.

"Tasi Merkava!" she smiles.

A tall boy with a _lot_ of muscle goes to stand next to Pixa, who gives a little tinkling giggle. The boy, Tasi, has dark, curly, _long_ hair in a ponytail. He has a tattoo of a bull's head on his left bicep. His appearance is pretty intimidating, but he seems like more of a loner. He looks very calm, which kind of makes me nervous.

"And now the girls!" Pixa says with another girly giggle that can only come from a Capitol citizen.

I hold my breath.

"Our girl tribute for this year's Annual Hunger Games is Lee Brennan!"

Well, there goes that. I'm dead.

"I trip as I walk nervously onto the stage. I stand next to the tall, muscular boy and try not to look at him. At the same time, though, I want to stare him down so I don't seem intimidated. Instead, my eyes scan the audience. Suddenly I spot a familiar face, but it's one I don't see often: my father's.

My father, Tanner, and my mother are divorced. It's pretty rare in the districts, and I'm glad that no one else has to go through it. It's painful for me, and I can only imagine what it must be like for my parents. I live with my mother and stepdad, and I don't get to see my real father often. So when I see him in the audience tears fill my eyes and I see his eyes glittering, too.

I give him a small wave. He tries to smile back encouragingly, but I can tell it's forced.

I realize that it's not likely that I'll get to spend more time with him. I have always dreamed of getting to know my father better, having a chance to spend time with him as my father. I wanted to become closer to him. I never dreamed that I wouldn't get the chance.

But now I never will.

Tasi Merkava POV

I'm going to be a tribute along with a girl named Lee. She has choppy, dirty blonde hair that's chin-length. She seems nice enough and sort of quiet.

I don't even know her, but I don't want her to die. I don't want anyone to die, and the idea that she will most likely be dead in a few weeks makes me sick.

Then again, I'll probably be dead, too.

Pseudo: Quite a strong one there. Though the ones from Seven usually are, what with all the tree-chopping and ax-wielding they do.

Macken: Yes, and that girl seems like a fighter… but there's no way to tell for sure yet.

Pseudo: The 425th Annual Hunger Games will sure have a nice handful of tributes!

**A/N: Sorry again for the wait! And sorry that the whole chapter sounded choppy and didn't run smoothly. But maybe it was good enough to leave a review? Aw, who am I kidding. Just keep your hate to yourselves. Anyway, hopefully I'll update faster next time! (Sorry again!)**


	13. Work and Trust

District Eight Reaping: Work and Trust

Blazer Overgreen POV

My arms move up and down rhythmically as I dip the wool into the bucket of dye. It pretty much sucks that I need to work on Reaping Day. My brother, Maxx, is also working carding wool. He's older than me, so he's been working longer. He's gotten incredibly strong. I'm pretty strong from all the dye-dipping, but Maxx would beat me at arm wrestling any day.

A few hours later we're all herded out by peacekeepers to go to the reaping.

Maxx is twenty, so he's out of the reaping already, but I'm sixteen. I'm signed up for a few tesserae even though my family is small: my parents, Maxx, and me. Three more reapings to survive and then I'm out. I take a deep breath. _I'll be fine._

Verlanna Gorfon, who does an amazing job at being the ugliest Capitol citizen ever- it seems to come easily to her- is our escort. For this reaping, she's chosen a puce green pantsuit. Her hair is puce colored as well, but her skin is a vomit-like shade of orange. And, of course, she has a thin, bright pink belt on as well. I wonder if she has a mirror at home. Or if she's just color-blind.

Verlanna reaches into the boys' reaping ball with a giant pair of tweezers, looking as if she's disgusted by the idea of touching one of the slips of paper.

She clears her throat and reads in a low-pitched voice "Blazer Overgreen."

M-me? I've always dreaded and dreamed that I would be reaped, and the thought had always terrified me, but I never thought it would actually happen. It was a nightmare I always woke up from in a few minutes. But not this time.

As I stand on the platform as far as possible from Verlanna, I go over the skills I have that will help me in the arena. I have a good eye and I work with colors, so camouflage and plants should be simple enough. I'm pretty strong, I guess. As I think, I start to believe that I might actually have a chance.

Michelle Johnson POV

Some people think that being adopted is a big deal, but when you've known it all your life, it just doesn't seem to matter. I'm very lucky, actually, to have parents. Most people like me would be stuck in an orphanage.

It's pretty clear that I'm adopted since my parents are black, but I love them and they might as well be my biological parents- we're a family.

I like to sing when I can- any song I think of to sing, I'll sing. So as I prepare for the reaping, I sing. I sing as I tie the pink sash, the most expensive and luxurious item I own, around my waist. I sing as I brush out my long, dark hair. Then I pause.

I put down the brush and wonder why we bother prettying ourselves up for Reaping Day when we should be dressed to show our depression and misery. Sure, no one wants to be reaped and end up looking terrible, but it's made out to be almost a holiday.

I don't have much to do, so I hug my parents, try not to worry, and head to the reaping early. My parents will come later, standing farther back with everyone else who can't be reaped.

I'm the first one there, and the lady who checks in the children gives me a funny look. A few minutes later the other children begin filing in.

There's Verlanna Gorfon, looking…er…_lovely_ as ever. (In other words, hideous.) She chooses the boy tribute: a dark-skinned, dark-haired, green-eyed boy, probably about sixteen or seventeen.

She pulls out a slip of paper with her tweezers from the girls' reaping ball.

"Michelle Johnson."

Oh, god, no. _No, no, no_, I think as I walk up the steps to the stage, in a daze. I stand as far from the boy tribute, who's spacing himself from Verlanna. I don't trust him. I don't trust anyone, and even more so now- I can't afford it. Trust was never a strong point of mine, and now it's out of the question.

Verlanna parted by saying "Everyone, please go sign the petition on the mayor's door to get the reaping ball and name slips colored to match my outfits in the future. Thank you."

And then we were gone.

Macken: Well, that Verlanna just looked…lovely! * snickers and tries not to laugh *

Pseudo: Uh, yes…right, well…ummm…let's move on from that, shall we? How did the tributes look?

Macken: I'm sure they'll bring some excitement to the Games, we just can't be sure of what it is yet.

Hard to tell much about them.

Pseudo: Yes, but that's a positive thing for them. It means they are good at hiding things- they were

good at masking their emotions, which is definitely useful in the Games.

Macken: I guess we won't know much of anything for a fact until they start…

**A/N: We're done with two thirds of the reapings! I can't wait to get further into everything… The mentors, tributes meeting each other, training, the Games… So, tell me what you think! And a special shout-out to RuexxRoses, who has reviewed every chapter so far! Thanks a ton! And thank you so much to everyone who reviewed at any point! District Nine, here we come!**


	14. Don't Listen, Don't Speak

District Nine Reaping: Don't Listen, Don't Speak

Roketi Mauluga POV

"Roketi! You get back here this instant!" my father yells threateningly.

I look down at the bruises and scars on my arms and legs. No thanks, Dad. I take off running, and he trips after me. I know I'll get a worse beating for disobeying him, but I don't plan on getting caught.

I end up running to the reaping where I am admitted into the eighteen-year-old section. I don't have any friends to wait with, so I stand on my own.

I'm going to volunteer this year because I like to fight and this is my last chance to compete in the Hunger Games. I have nothing to live for, anyway. It'll just be a heck of a lot of fun.

Anna Majima POV

I'm sitting on my bed stroking my cat when I hear my father storming to my bedroom. I get up as fast as I can, my cat meowing loudly in protest, and climb out my window, but it's hard with my bad leg. I wince as I hand. I sit curled up with my back against the brick wall of my house, hoping I won't get caught.

"Anna!" my father yells angrily. I hold my breath. I got the limp in my left leg from him. It's my punishment for running away. "Anna! When you come back you will be in big trouble!" I know that when he says "big," he means it. I don't want to think about it, so I head off to hide in the fields until I have to leave for the reaping. I dread returning home.

I walk for a while and sit down between tall rows of corn. I hear rustling behind me and spin around quickly.

"Are you stealing crops, girl?" an old man yells.

I shake my head quickly and raise my hands in a surrendering manner.

"Are you willing to swear on it?" I nod. His expression softens.

"So, what're you doing around here on Reaping Day?" he asks. I shrug. "You don't have to be scared, you know. You can talk to me." He smiles.

_I can't speak_, I motion. It's not a lie. I'm mute.

"Alright, little girl. Why don't you head off the reaping?"

After giving him a small smile I start to limp away, but he stops me. "What's your name?" he asks.

_Anna_, I tell him, forming each letter with my fingers.

"Here, Anna," he says, handing me a small bag of dried rice and corn. "Good luck in the reaping."

_Thank you_, I motion with a smile of gratitude. He smiles back. I like him and I hope I'll get to see him again sometime.

It's my second year in the reaping, and being reaped is the only thing I fear more than my father.

Our escort, Jaybar Iden, wobbles up to the microphone, hiccupping all the way.

"Let's get this show on the road!" he slurs. He hiccups again. I don't understand why Capitol people get drunk- they don't have to forget horrors from any Hunger Games. They don't even need to play in the Games- they just live a life of luxury and laugh when a crazed tribute carves out another's heart.

Jaybar doesn't choose specifically the girl or boy first. It just depends on whichever his hand lands in. He ends up choosing the boy first this year.

"Argoni…Aurgalney…" Jaybar struggles to read the name in his drunken state. Before he can figure it out, a boy with shaggy, black hair and dark green eyes steps forward and calls out "I volunteer!"

"Well, get up here, boy!" the boy walks towards the stage. I'm surprised that we had a volunteer; they're pretty rare here in District Nine.

"Come on, boy! Quickly!" Jaybar has a quicker temper when he's drunk. The boy slows down. I can tell that he's walking as slowly as possible just to spite our frustrated escort.

A couple of peacekeepers close in to get him to the stage faster, but he tries to fight them off. A few more join the fight, and eventually he just speeds up.

Next thing I know he's on the stage and I'm praying that I don't get reaped.

Roketi Mauluga POV

I've done it! I'm going to fight in the Hunger Games!

"What's your name, boy?" asks Jaybar.

"Roketi Mauluga," I answer confidently.

"Rocktie…Mulgululga…" he tries to repeat. He keeps muttering, but eventually gives up.

Then I just stand there, waiting to find out which girl will be coming with me. Jaybar tries to pull out another slip from the boys' reaping ball, unaware that it's the same one he just chose from. A peacekeeper quickly takes it away.

When a girl is finally reaped, I see that it's a girl named Anna. I think she's thirteen, and I notice she walks with a limp. She doesn't stand a chance.

"What's your name?" Jaybar asks, even though he read it only moments before. She makes the letters "A-N-N-A" with her fingers. She thinks she's so cool, doesn't she. Well, the joke is on her because she'll be dead within the first day in the arena.

On our way to the Justice Building I give her a little shove to see how she reacts, but she doesn't do anything. She doesn't fight back or say anything. She just looks at me with a slightly confused expression on her young face.

Why won't she say anything?

Macken: Why don't you start us off, Pseudo?

Pseudo: Well, it sure takes someone tough to volunteer- especially in District Nine. We don't get many volunteers from there. And I've never seen a tribute who stayed silent… I wonder how she's hoping it'll help her in the Games.

Macken: Strange… I guess we'll see how it plays out and what tricks these two have up their sleeves. And on to Ten!

**A/N: Thanks again to everyone who reviewed, favorited, or followed- it really means a lot to me. **

**Three fourths of the way through the reapings! :D And, just saying, I am aware of many things- for example the fact that everyone (not just reaping-age people) has to go to the reaping (like family members). I also know that you never find out in the books that the Careers are called such everywhere- you only know that's what they're called in D12. I decided that, at least for my purposes, they are called Careers everywhere in Panem. I AM aware of things like these. Just wanted to let people know before I get any hate about it... (Not that I know where I got the idea that I WOULD get hate about that... I guess I'm just paranoid...?) **

**Anyways, tell me what you thought! :) (And sorry for the mini rant...)**


	15. Under Pressure

District Ten Reaping: Under Pressure

Aerknard "Seig" Seighart

"Honey, do you want anything special for breakfast?" my mother, Elesis, asks.

"Duh, I do. You know that. Just make me food, you don't need to ask," I say as I lounge on the couch.

"How is it that just yesterday you were training to join the Career pack and now you won't move an inch?" my mother asks from the kitchen where she's frying eggs.

"Oh, shut up. It doesn't matter to you." I hear my mother sigh.

I'm called to the kitchen a few minutes later for breakfast.

"Seig, sweetie, are you sure you want to volunteer?" my mother asks, clearly upset. Doesn't she want the glory of having a son as a victor?

"Yes, I'm sure. Now shut up about it; you're not going to change my mind about it." I'm going to be a Career and I'm going to win. My _mother_ can't say anything to stop me.

She spends the rest of breakfast focusing on her scrambled eggs, and I spend mine thinking of more attack plans.

I smile to myself. I am looking forward to these Games.

Tinder Aviaa POV

I'm the youngest in my family- twelve years old- and I have six siblings. Most are too old to be reaped, so I have to get tesserae for all of them. I'm in the reaping ball more times than I'd like to admit. Because admitting it is admitting that I'll very likely be competing in the Hunger Games. And even if I'm not reaped this year, the slips are cumulative, so my already sky-high chances of being reaped will be doubled next year. And doubled yet again the next. I'm sure to be reaped at some point. But would it be better to live a few more years or better to end it as soon as possible?

One of the worst things about it all is that everyone, aside from my older brother, Calum, is insensitive about it. In such a large family, I'm the squirt, the little one that used to be cute, but now is just a nuisance that no one likes. I'm sure that they would be upset if I was reaped, but it doesn't usually seem that way.

Calum finds me reading in a tree and sits on the sturdy branch next to me.

"Hey, Tinder," he says.

"Hi," I say, closing the book. I look down at my lap where my fingers are fidgeting. There's no way not to be nervous, but right now, I'm scared to death.

"Hey, don't worry, alright? Six of us have been in the reaping and none of us have ever gone into the Games. Neither have Mom or Dad. I'd say the Aviaas have pretty good luck." He smiles.

_But Mom is dead anyway_, I want to say. But I don't. "But Calum, if I _am_ reaped, I have to win. Dad wouldn't want me to put down the family name."

"I know that it may seem like that's the only reason he would want you to win, but he's your father and always will be. He cares about you, Tinder. You're not going to get reaped anyway, okay?"

"Okay," I say, taking a deep breath.

"C'mon, everyone's leaving."

We hop down the tree, branch to branch, and begin the walk.

Lainie Everfield, our escort, is already waiting impatiently on the stage, even though the reapings aren't supposed to start for another ten minutes. These minutes feel like forever, and I keep fidgeting with my hands. I constantly look at Calum, out of the reaping and standing safely in the back. He sends me reassuring smile, but I can tell he's scared for me. My other siblings, three boys and two girls, are just murmuring amongst themselves.

Lainie announces the videos, and we watch them. I don't remember any of it.

"Who's excited to find out who District Ten's tributes will be?" Lainie asks after the short films.

No one cheers.

"Well, let's get to it," she says, determined to stay cheerful. "We'll do the boys first because it comes first in alphabetical order!"

What? Well, okay…whatever floats your boat.

"District Ten's male tribute in the 425th Annual Hunger Games is…R-"

"I volunteer!" calls a boy. He has black hair and his skin is pretty tanned. He walks to Lainie from the eighteen-year-old section. "I, Aerknard Seighart, volunteer as District Ten's tribute." That name must be a mouthful. The boy leans back against the large screen used to play the videos.

"Ooh! A volunteer! That's nice! On a scale of one to ten, Aerknard, how excited are you to go into the Hunger Games?" Lainie asks.

"I would be more excited if you were coming, too. Then I could kill you; give the audience a nice little show. And call me Seig." He sounds lazy, dragging out his words and sounding bored.

"Well…" Lainie cleared her throat, unsure of the way to respond to that. "Let's move on to the ladies, shall we?" Ah. The "I totally didn't hear that" approach.

I feel like I'm about to vomit. My first year and there are G-d knows how many slips of paper with my name on them in that reaping ball of death.

"District Ten's female tribute in the 425th Annual Hunger Games is… Tinder Aviaa!"

I look at Calum, panic in my eyes, and he doesn't look at me. He's far away, but I still can see a few tears fall onto the dirt ground. I turn back to the stage and walk towards it slowly. I breathe deeply to keep calm. I can't afford to make myself look weak.

I work in the slaughterhouse here in Ten, so I'm no stranger to death. I climb trees and I'm smart. I'm twelve years old, but I'm skilled. I _can _win. I keep telling myself this in the hopes that I'll believe it.

Aerknard "Seig" Seighart POV

The girl from my district is a little twelve-year-old. She'll be easy to kill off, which is good because I don't want to have to work. Or use much energy. The less effort necessary, the better.

We're then moved along to the Justice Building, and the whole way I feel all the eyes of District Ten boring into my back.

But I'll show them.

Pseudo: Pshhh! Another volunteer! And they all seem very confident. I wonder if they really have as good chances of winning as they seem to believe.

Macken: This may prove to be the most interesting Games yet. Who knows who will win this year? The bets will be crazy.

Pseudo: And we have another twelve-year-old as well.

Macken: Yes. We have all different ages, all different tributes. I'm starting to wonder about what alliances will be formed.

Pseudo: Well, it's pointless wondering, unless you're planning to bet. We'll just have to wait and see.

**A/N: Woohoo! Double digits! :D Tell me what you think!**


	16. No One and Everyone

District Eleven Reaping: No One and Everyone

Aidon Treyfield POV

Yesterday I was picking through the seeds and sorting them one by one. Today I fear for my life. I'm an only child, so I don't need to take out many tesserae, but who will be sent into the Hunger Games is ultimately up to fate. I may be in the reaping ball only a few times, but that's more than enough. Just one would be enough, and this is my third year already.

My parents and I sit silently on the couch- an old, tattered one- just waiting. My mother is white, and my father is black, so my skin is an in-between shade. I work inside and outside- I sort seeds, so it really depends on the day. Because of this, I haven't gotten any paler or tanner.

"I'm going to go run," I say, breaking the silence and heading out the door. I run to the orchards then go through the trees, plucking a leaf from each type. Each kind of apple tree, orange tree, pear tree, and more.

Once I have one of each type, a good collection, I sit down right where I am. I lay out the leaves before me, first separating them into groups of the type of fruit, then naming them according to the fruit tree they belong to, using their color, size, shape, smell, and texture as my clues.

I finish after a while and know that I need to get to the reaping; I can't push it off any longer. I stand up, leaving the piles of leaves on the ground, and run to the center of our district to find that everyone is still filing in.

I hold my breath while waiting in line, as nervous as I could possibly be. I try to reason with myself, rattling off reasons why I won't get picked, but it's no use. As long as I'm in that reaping ball, my life is in danger.

Serenity Moon POV

Six siblings, no parents, District Eleven. Life is bound to be tough. I have an older brother, Roy, a twin sister, Sakura, and younger siblings Sarah, Miroku, Grace, and Danny. I help work to feed them, but we all chip in. I won't be able to get tesserae next year, though, so Sarah, who's sixteen years old now, will have to take them out.

My parents died when I was only seven, so I'm used to it. I learned different skills such as martial arts and gymnastics, with a bit of sword fighting, though I've only been able to practice with heavy sticks. I've taught my siblings and friends a bit so they can defend themselves if need be.

I leave with my siblings to the reaping, making sure our dog, Lucky, has some food and water for the next few hours. When we near the square we split up and I go to meet my friends before the reaping, since we're not all the same age and therefore won't all be in the same section. Jamie and Kira are already out of the reaping, but Jane, Mike, Rick, Ben, Jon, Nick, and I are all still in.

We solemnly, though sincerely wish each other good luck and go our separate ways. I stick with Jane, though, since she's eighteen as well.

Perx Mendice, our escort. How, oh how do I describe him? I'm not one to go around badmouthing people, but Perx is the most obnoxious escort that's ever existed. As soon as he sees the tributes, he starts insulting and embarrassing them. And remember, the reapings are shown live _and_ replayed, so the District Eleven tributes usually have to redeem themselves.

After the presentations from the Capitol, he goes straight into the reaping.

"And the boy is Aidon Treyfield," Perx says. "Wow, you look wimpy. And what the heck is up with your skin color? It's weird- like some sort of cream from the Capitol that you're too poor to have. But that's not a good thing. It's ugly. And you're so weak you'll never have a chance winning this thing. Ha!"

The worst part about this is that no one says anything. No one complains about the insults, no one complains that because of them we always have a worse image and fewer sponsors.

Aidon just stands there, taking the insults yet standing tall. His skin color isn't weird, as Perx said. It may not be the usual, but compared to Perx's half blue, half purple face, it's as normal as it could get. Black hair, brown eyes. Not so strange for our district. For heaven's sake, I have blonde hair with silver highlights- now _that's _weird for Eleven.

"And moving on, the girl is Alynn Fairelle."

I know her- I've seen her at the orphanage I visit sometimes. She has an older brother who is paralyzed from the waist down. Alynn is the sweetest girl ever. She tries to always be optimistic, but she's a little girl- only twelve. Before I know what I'm doing, my hand shoots up.

"I volunteer as tribute!" I say, walking up to the stage.

As I stand there next to Aidon, I think about what I've just done. I'm glad I kept the family's red reaping dress and jacket in good condition, because at least Perx can't insult that. I hope.

To be honest, I've always wanted to volunteer for someone who wouldn't have a chance. I've been more independent than others, helping support my family of seven, and I've taught myself some self-defense. So I wanted to do something good and help someone.

I look into the crowd and see the thanks in Alynn's eyes. She gives me the three-finger salute, but no one else does. They're all too busy trying to drown out Perx's insults being yelled into the microphone. But I'm so deep in thought that I don't even hear them.

Macken: Another volunteer! Whenever I think these Games can't get any better…

Pseudo: Classic Perx, though.

Macken: So bitter, it's ridiculous! Am I the only one who finds him amusing?

Pseudo: He takes himself so seriously- that's what makes him so darn hilarious! Anyway, back to the tributes. I definitely don't think they're as terrible as Perx makes them out to be.

Macken: No, they don't seem too shabby.

Pseudo: Next, the final reaping- District Twelve!

**A/N: I'm sorry! I've been busy… I'll probably be updating less frequently from now on, but not just once a month. I just won't be able to update every other day. Tell me what you thought! **

**One more reaping! AAAHHH! :DDDD**


	17. Burdens and Loners

District Twelve Reaping: Burdens and Loners

Dafton Saur POV

"Dafton, we're leaving to work! We'll come to see you before the reaping," my mother calls, speaking for herself, my father, and my older brother, Dean. We live in town and my parents work for the Mayor and my brother, who is just out of the reaping, has a job watching the Mayor's children. My younger brother, Alec, and I don't work yet.

I'm especially nervous for this year's reaping because it's the first one in which I'm the oldest. My parents established a rule: if a younger sibling is reaped, the oldest volunteers. No, they don't like the younger ones better than the older ones. They just know that if an older son goes in, he has more of a chance of coming out than the younger child. My brother would have volunteered for me any of the years we were in together and last year he had triple the burden on his shoulders since it was Alec's first year. But now, at sixteen, I am terrified.

All these year I've been so afraid for Dean because I didn't want him to have to go into the arena. Even if he did come out, he wouldn't be the same. Yet I never thought of how he must've felt with such an obligation, such a burden. But now I'm the one who may be reaped or may have to volunteer, and I realize that the amount of worrying I did over Dean going into the Games must've been a thousand times harder for him. Both Dean and I would probably volunteer for each other and Alec anyway, but there's more stress when you have to worry about doing it.

I eat breakfast with Alec and wonder what to say to him. I can't very well say "good luck in the reaping," or "may the odds be ever in your favor," because there's no chance of him going in. I try to remember what Dean has said to me in the past, but my mind is blank.

The morning slips by and, when I think my parents and Dean will be coming home soon, I run a comb through my light brown hair and make sure I look presentable for the reaping. My "light brown hair and blue eyes" look may not be typical for District Twelve- Seam or otherwise- but the colors still blend in with the district. No bright green eyes and shining blonde hair. Just colors that match most people's reaping outfits.

And then I sit and wait for my family to come home.

Miri Cortlette POV

I stand at the reaping, wishing I could be alone and not surrounded by the crowds of people. I'm with the other fourteen-year-olds, but I know none of them. They're not like me.

I spent the morning in my room, sitting in the cold and silence. I don't like being around other people. I walked to the reaping with Ivy, my auburn-haired, green-eyed, energetic younger sister, but we split up a while ago.

I stare at the ground, just waiting for the reaping to begin.

After what seems like a lifetime, the reaping videos begin. Then, with a "ladies first"- practically a tradition in Twelve- Stillis Quarn reaches into the girls' reaping ball.

"Miri Cortlette!" she announces. All I think about as I walk up to the stage is what a relief it is to be out of the crowd. But if I had a choice, I would rather be out of the town altogether, with no one for me to see and no one watching me. I stare at my feet the whole time.

In these Games I need to remember one thing: the other people aren't like me. They don't think like me, they don't see things the way I do. Avoid everyone else, watch from afar. I shouldn't be near anyone, and I definitely don't want to be.

Dafton Saur POV

A strange girl is reaped; she won't look up, only stares at her feet as she fidgets awkwardly with her fingers. Next are the boys, and I'm downright terrified. I feel like I'm about to pass out from fear, but I try to keep myself steady. I'm not a coward; I just know that I'm carrying a heavy weight on my shoulders.

Before I know it, a name is being called. And it's Alec Saur.

I feel like my heart just turned to lead and my blood runs cold. _Raise your hand, _I tell myself. _Volunteer_. I can't move; I'm frozen as a statue. _Remember- you're supposed to volunteer because you have a chance._ This snaps me out of it and I yell "I volunteer," running up to the stage to stand next to Stillis and the strange, silent girl. I notice she has strange eyes- a light green that's tinted white. She has porcelain skin and pretty average straight, dark hair.

I know I don't have a good shot at winning, but I have a better chance than Alec. That's why I had to volunteer. And I _will_ come home.

Pseudo: Well, this volunteer was obviously a sibling.

Macken: And that girl… she's eerie in some way. I wonder what strategy she has in mind for the Games.

Pseudo: And that's all for the reapings, folks! Stay tuned for the chariot rides tomorrow night!

**A/N: AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH! We're done with the reapings! I'm so freakin' excited! :DDDDD I wanted to save this and post it tomorrow, but I'm too excited. Bad self-control, I know. Oh, well. Check out the polls I made- who you think WILL win and who you WANT to win. :D Next up, we have some train rides. I just realized… this means that mentor submitting is closed… But, starting in the next chapter, you can begin earning more sponsor coins! Not sponsoring, but earning more so you can sponsor more later. You can see the first chapter for details on that. :DDDDDDDD Oh, by the way, Miri officially has Asperger's syndrome which socially isolates the person. WE'RE DONE WITH THE REAPINGS! Sorry, I'm just really excited. xD**


	18. AN

**A/N: **Hi! I'm really sorry that I haven't updated, but I'm not giving up on this, just saying. I can't guarantee any updates very soon, though. I've been really busy. (I'll explain in the next paragraph, but you don't have to read it.)

The charger for the laptop I use to type and post my stories/chapters broke, so we ordered another one, but once the battery died I couldn't do anything on here until we got the charger- I can't post on the main computer. Then we got the charger, but I had to help out with a family event, and we had relatives coming in, so I had no time then. Afterwards, I kept having places to go, and we went on a mini-vacation. My really close friend is leaving the country for school, so I've wanted to spend time with her as well. And now I don't have very long until I start school again- I might be able to write during school/after school, but not until I'm a bit further into the school year. There have been a few times during which I tried to write a bit, but I've had writer's block for the train rides- I haven't had many times to try to work on it anyway.

So I'm going to work on it when I can, but I don't think I'll be able to update so soon. I'm really sorry about this, but don't give up! And, once again, thank you to all the reviewers, followers, and favorite-ers! Thanks! Have a great day, week, month, year, and life! :)


	19. Cuts, Mentors, Reasons

**District One**

Emerald Halle POV

"_You're dead_," I mouth to Sterling across the dinner table.

"_You wish_," he mouths back. Okay, that is the most suckish, typical response he could have given.

Later we sit alone on a couch in the lounge room silently, our escort and mentors already fast asleep.

Oh, yeah. Remember Alad Mernide, our cheerful, rhyming escort? Turns out he's the most boring, tired person. Like, ever. Staring off into the distance, eyes glazed over, talking slowly and lazily- when he _does_ talk, that is. I wonder why he put up the whole act on the reaping stage.

This is what I'm thinking about when I hear Sterling clear his throat beside me.

"You know, your family won't even care when your body gets home in a bag.

Sterling Kraulner POV

As soon as I say it, I regret it. I thought it would be a good comeback for what she had said earlier; I knew it would cut. But as soon as I see the expression on her face- a mixture of hatred, anger, sadness, frustration, and just plain _hurt_- I realize it cut far deeper than I had anticipated. I know she's ignored by her family. I know that's part of the reason she volunteered, even if she's never explicitly told me so. I had known, but I had said it anyway. That had been the reason I had said it- to bite. But now I, the closest thing she has to a friend, or even a companion, has hit- no, _stabbed_- her one sore spot. The one thing that could make her feel the slightest bit of hurt.

"Em, I-" She cuts me off, not with words, but with a punch to the jaw and another to the stomach, her face hardened. Then, before I can respond, she walks off, leaving me alone to hate myself, hate her, hate everything.

I can't wait to get out of here and into the Games.

It'll be like a vacation of sorts.

.

**District Two**

Mars Flares Wares POV

I feel so honored to have Alex Varon as my mentor. I'm not one for admiration of others, but Alex is the exception- strong, brutal, ruthless- the epitome of what a Career should be. His Games were epic.

Apparently, he finds himself very honorable as well. You can easily sense the strong waves of self-obsession radiating off him.

"All right," he begins, all of us gathered at a table where we're holding a conference of sorts. "Here's your strategy, no arguing, no changing: form an alliance, kill everyone off once you're down to the final ten. Got it? Kill them in their sleep."

"But killing them in their sleep doesn't make for a very good show, now, does it?" says Glow Blackorb, our raven-haired, female escort, glaring pointedly at Alex.

"Once you're in the final ******* ten, it should be easy enough to kill all the ******* off! You don't need a ******* good show. If these ******* kids are worth a ****, they won't even need any ******* sponsors to win! But if they're worth a ******* ****, they'll get ******* sponsors anyway!"

"Do you think it'll be fun _for them_ to kill everyone in his sleep? Being in the Hunger Games is supposed to be an experience!"

"**** it! Fine! Kill everyone off however the **** you want. While he or she is ******* asleep or not. But it's not simple killing allies while they're all ******** awake!"

"Allies? That's a different story! Killing allies in their sleep is fine! Still not as exciting, but acceptable!"

Majestic Heavenspree POV

Our mentors keep going on like this for a while, so loud and absorbed in their argument that they don't hear or realize that I've been sawing the table in half lengthwise until it splits, half the table and its refreshments spilling into Alex's lap, the other into Glow's. This happens right as Glow starts complaining about be paired with Alex for mentoring, considering he's a self-absorbed pig without a single brain cell in his body.

Mars and I , at the ends, just laugh.

Making some people angry and others laugh at the same time? That's my game, and I play it well.

.

**District Three**

Devlin Aries POV

During dinner, watching the reapings, and throughout the whole train ride, really, I observe Finley and Lilith. So hostile towards each other. They weer both intent on volunteering- I couldn't imagine why.

So I decide to ask in the hopes of getting an explanation, preferable without any of the fury being redirected towards me. I figure this could be interesting, and it might give me an advantage during the Games.

I try asking Lilith first, but all I get is a "you wouldn't understand."

When I ask Finley cautiously, she explains. She explains that this is her last chance. She explains that all she wants is to prove she's not worthless. To prove to her parents, her brother, herself. She doesn't want to be the pitied one.

I sympathize, but I can't understand. Why would her family pity her? I can't imagine my parents feeling bad for me- they might worry about me, care about me, but not pity me.

I tell her that I don't even have parents- not anymore. But still, if they acted as if I was worthless and weak and unable to take care of myself, I'd be hurt as well. It's true.

I don't know what else to say then, so I leave.

Finley Crystal POV

As I think about Devlin, the twelve-year-old boy who lost his parents and who be cruelly slaughtered in less than two weeks' time, I start to doubt what I've done.

But when I picture my family's pitying, overly-sympathetic faces looking down on me, I get that terrible feeling of shame and worthlessness, and that doubt is pushed back to the corner of my mind.

.

**A/N: Whew! Train rides part 1/4: done! Every time I sat down to write this, I was stuck. I had no idea what to have happen or where to start. I had to force myself to sit down and randomly start in the middle of nowhere. Eh, it worked out okay, right? :)**  
**Don't expect consistent updating yet; I'm still pretty busy with school. But I will still update when I can!**  
**And I almost forgot! Keep voting on the polls- who you think will win and who you want to win! **

**OKAY, UPDATE: I DON'T THINK IT'S ACTUALLY POSSIBLE (or I at least don't know how to do this) TO HAVE TWO POLLS THAT PEOPLE CAN VOTE ON. I had two that were open, but I don't know if there's actually a way to get to the one I didn't have on my profile. So I deleted it. BUT YOU CAN TELL ME IN A REVIEW WHO YOU THINK WILL WIN. If you want to, that is. Thanks, yay!**

**Also, just a side note, earning coins for sponsoring starts after the last chapter of train rides! :D**

**Anyways, review, peoples, review! It really means so much to me when I get a review- or a follow or favorite! So leave me reviews, vote, and have a wonderful day! :)**


	20. Explaining My Absence

**Hi, everybody! Okay, here's the rundown: I know that I haven't updated in about forever, and I really feel awful about that. I'm here to let you know that I have NOT abandoned this story! I kept thinking that I should tell you all that I'm still here and that this story will continue, but I every time I told myself that I didn't want to do it because I was hoping to update soon. At least at the end of this all, we'll be able to look back and remember all of these times- the summer chapters (the beginning), that time that I disappeared for a decade... And we'll make it to the end with quite a history! I do have reasons for not being able to give you all chapters, though. Once school started, everything was more complicated, and in November, I did something called National Novel Writing Month- NaNoWriMo for short, and NaNo for short for that. I basically spent then month of November attempting to write a 50,000-word novel. After that it was hard to get back into writing this consistently. Plus, I'm the lead in my school's play, so I have had a lot of practice after school. And the final reason: train rides. I don't know if I can continue with them and the mentors. I really would love to do so, but it's really hard, and I've had major writer's block with it. My problem is that the train rides were the mentors' introductions and the time when everyone got to know them. Pretty much their shining moments. But I really couldn't do it.**

**IF ANYONE WHO SUBMITTED A MENTOR IS STILL KEEPING TRACK OF THIS STORY, PLEASE LET ME KNOW THROUGH A REVIEW OR PM SO THAT I CAN MAKE SURE TO SPECIFICALLY INCLUDE THE MENTOR (AND NOT JUST IN PASSING). I still may include him/her even if you don't say anything, but there probably won't be as much attention given.**


End file.
